everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia von Mo
Patricia von Mo is the daughter of Princess Pattycake and Prince Timtom from The Magical Monarch of Mo by L. Frank Baum. She is the younger cousin of Zinnia von Mo, Truman von Mo, Joelle von Mo, Thaddeus von Mo, and the older cousin of Festus von Mo. Info Name: Patricia von Mo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Magical Monarch of Mo Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Tanzila Tazah Secret Heart's Desire: To become a fashion designer and specialize in shoes. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at designing shoes. Storybook Romance Status: Whoever is the next Timtom will be my love! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get very timid around new people. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. It's fun to learn all about the beautiful princess clothes - and we get to design shoes in here! Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. Too many bugs in this class. Best Friend Forever After: My cousins, since I can always count on them! Character Appearance Patricia is below average height, with curly light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue blouse with blue ribbons and a blue skirt. Personality Patricia is a calm, even-tempered girl. She loves animals and gets along with them well. She doesn't get angry very often, and she is very shy. She is especially fond of shoes and loves designing shoes. Biography I'm Patricia von Mo, the daughter of the beautiful Princess Pattycake and the brave Prince Timtom. My parents weren't always in love. My mother Princess Pattycake had a terrible temper. Prince Timtom fell in love with her, but she refused him. When Timtom realized that Pattycake's temper prevented her from finding true love, he wanted to find a way to cure it. He went to find the sorceress Maetta. On his travels, he was assisted by a spider, a bird, and a rabbit. He eventually reached Maetta, who gave him a golden pill that would cure Pattycake of her temper. Timtom returned to the palace and gave Pattycake the pill. From that day on, Pattycake's temper was gone. She and Timtom got married afterwards. I'm the second-youngest of the von Mo cousins. My cousin Festus is a few months younger than me. All six of us are very close and spend lots of time together. Nothing can tear us apart. Each of us wears a different color of the rainbow. My preferred color is blue, since it goes well with my blue eyes. I'm the quiet one among my cousins. I don't have too many friends other than my cousins. I tend to keep to myself, thinking about love and happiness. I get along with animals - I have a pet bunny named Red Eyes. She is a white bunny with red eyes. Like all bunnies, she loves carrots and other vegetables. I'm also very fond of shoes. I have more shoes than all my other cousins. I especially like to go shoe shopping so I can add new shoes to my collection. I dream of designing my own footwear and selling it for profit. I want the world to know what a great shoe designer I am! Being in my first year of Ever After High, I've learned all sorts of things. I've learned that I am to be the next Princess Pattycake. This is something I'm not crazy about. I'm not bad-tempered at all - I'm very quiet and I don't like to fight. I rarely get into arguments and I'd never hurl shoes at people or box their ears. Luckily, Festus is a Rebel too, so I don't feel left out. But I don't care what side of the destiny conflict my cousins are on, since the thing that matters most is that we're family and we'll always be friends! Trivia *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Brianna Knickerbocker. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz